Feliz Cumpleaños
by Eleone
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Anna y su pañuelo rojo esta quemado... pueden ir las cosas peor?


**Feliz cumpleaños**

por **Eleone**

Anna volvió a girar la hoja de su revista preferida sin interés. Había pasado toda la mañana leyendo o mirando la televisión, mientras los demás hacían las tareas de la casa. Inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada hacia un enorme calendario que había al lado del televisor. Pasó el dedo justo el día que era, esperando que se detuviese el tiempo. Era 28 de Junio y hacia un calor horrible. Además de todo eso, Anna sentía como su estado de animo era mas bien negativo y no podía evitar mostrar su furia, haciendo aparecer un aura roja a su alrededor. Los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho enfadar muchísimo, desde aquel día ya no podría volver a llevar su querido pañuelo rojizo en la cabeza...

- Anna... -dijo una débil voz como si se la llevase el viento.

En seguida, la muchacha acertó quien era, Yoh Asakura, su prometido. Después de aquel accidente, Anna había deseado no haber sido su prometida, ya que el muchacho era "un autentico desastre" y "no tenia ninguna delicadeza". La itako se giró llevándose consigo un pedazo del calendario, haciendo retroceder asustado al joven shaman.

- De verdad estas bien? -preguntó inseguro.

- Querías algo o vas a hacerme perder mas el tiempo?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su prometida con una voz seria, pero insegura.

- Ya he terminado mi entrenamiento, voy a salir un momento.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Yoh cerró la puerta con decisión. No había duda que todavía estaba enfadada, a pesar de que él le había pedido millones de veces disculpas. Incluso pensaba que así podrían mantener una verdadera relación como prometidos, ya que días antes se habían declarado sus sentimientos, pero por culpa de aquel pañuelo todo parecía haberse enfriado.

El shaman se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde le esperaba Tamao.

- Parece que la señorita Anna aun sigue enfadada -dijo algo sonrojada y preocupada.

- Si, no entiendo porque le da tanta importancia al pañuelo ese -dijo Yoh mientras se ponía el típico calzado que usaba- Si ya le he pedido perdón por haberlo quemado.

- Quizás es que ella lo considera como algo muy valioso... y si se lo regaló alguien muy importante para ella?

Yoh caminó hacia la salida intentando no mostrar su sorpresa... si la muchacha de cabellos rosados tenia razón, había una razón mas por la cual Anna podría estar enfadada.

Mientras caminaban, Tamao se mostraba sonrojada pero a la vez ilusionada. Decidió sacar de su bolso una especie de agenda rosa para apuntarse lo que había hecho ese día. Pasear con Yoh era uno de sus sueños, junto a entregarle su primer beso, a pesar de que ella ya sabia lo que sentían el shaman y la itako. Pero no por ello, perdía las esperanzas. Cogió un lápiz rosa mientras escribía "Cita especial con el joven Yoh", no sin antes percatarse que había algo escrito...

- Tamao? Pasa algo? -le preguntó Yoh mientras se giraba hacia ella.

- No! Nada!! -contestó nerviosa mientras abrazaba la agenda como si fuese su tesoro mas preciado. Más tarde se arrepintió de su respuesta y caminó con la cabeza agachada y triste junto a Yoh.

Estuvieron varias horas mirando tiendas, en busca de un pañuelo especial para Anna. El muchacho todavía se sentía resentido por el accidente, y Tamao había sugerido con una triste sonrisa la compra de cierto objeto. Yoh no entendía la insistencia ni la tristeza de la joven, pero decidió hacerle caso... que mejor consejera podría tener para comprarle a Anna un regalo?

Pañuelos de color azul, con rallas rojas, con dibujos de ositos, con amapolas, con cuadrados negros y marrones... de muchas clases, pero ninguna inspiraba al shaman como regalo para su prometida. Suspiró decepcionado por enésima vez al ver que no había ninguna que le convencía.

- Joven Yoh... -la voz de Tamao se escucho como un susurro mientras le ofrecía una fino pañuelo de color anaranjado- Creo que la señorita Anna se sentirá muy feliz le compre el pañuelo que le compre.

El shaman no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa mientras cogía el pañuelo y se disponía a pagarlo.

Horas mas tarde, Anna estaba sentada en el jardín, con las manos cerradas apoyadas en sus piernas. No entendía porque, pero no podía perdonar a Yoh fácilmente. Comprendía que se sentía arrepentido, pero... aquel pañuelo rojo...

**Flash back**

Una niña de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos llorosos miraba como dos figuras se alejaban. Hacia pocos minutos habían llegado a una enorme casa y la habían dejado allí sus padres. Mas lágrimas aparecieron por aquellos inocentes ojos mientras un niño la miraba con curiosidad.

- Te pasa algo? -se decidió a preguntar.

- Es que... mi papá y mi mamá me han dejado aquí y no me quieren.

- Vaya! Que casualidad!! -gritó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa- A mi también me han dejado mi papá y mi mamá aquí para que me convierta en shaman.

La niña no comprendió la reacción del niño que estaba delante de ella.

- Pero... es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me dijeron que me comprarían un regalo muy bonito.

- Mmm... hoy es día 28 de Junio...

El niño entró corriendo en la casa. Pocos minutos después, salió con un pañuelo de color rojo.

- Ten! -dijo mientras se lo ofrecía- No creo que sea tan bonito como el regalo de tus padres, pero espero que te guste!

La pequeña de cabellos rubios cogió el pañuelo sorprendida y se lo puso en la cabeza. Acto seguido, recibió una gran sonrisa de aquel misterioso niño.

- Te queda muy bien...

- Anna! Me llamo Anna Kyouyama.

- Yo soy Yoh Asakura.

**Fin Flash back**

"Soy una egoísta!" se repetía mil veces la muchacha de cabellos sonrosados mientras iba detrás de un alegre Yoh. "Por que hago esto? No debería!! La señorita Anna se debe de sentir muy sola el día de su cumpleaños"

- Tamao -dijo Yoh haciendo despertar a la joven como si de una pesadilla se tratase- Por que no vamos a comer alguna cosa? Como agradecimiento por ayudarme con el pañuelo de Anna.

Deseaba decir que si con toda su alma. Que fácil y sencillo habría sido decir "Si", pero rápidamente rectifico.

- Joven Yoh, creo que el día de hoy tendría que pasarlo con la señorita Anna... ya que hoy es su cumpleaños.

La muchacha pudo notar como una figura pasaba rápidamente a su lado. Derramó algunas lágrimas en soledad, pero no se sentía culpable por haber actuado como lo había hecho en el último momento.

Las estrellas empezaban a aparecer y la calma estaba reinando en la pensión Asakura, algo muy extraño durante los últimos meses. Anna decidió sentarse en el jardín y mirar el nacimiento de las estrellas y la luna aquella noche. Aquel día había sido su cumpleaños, a pesar de que nunca lo comentó, le dolía con toda su alma que Yoh no se hubiese acordado. A él si le había dicho cuando era su cumpleaños, cuando eran pequeños, y él nunca había olvidado regalarle un pequeño presente que ella conservaba como si fuese su mayor tesoro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Anna.

Ante esta felicitación, la joven se giro bruscamente, encontrándose con el joven shaman, que le entregaba un regalo envuelto. Ella solamente se limitó a coger el regalo algo temblorosa mientras sus ojos se habían agrandecido. Notó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, igual que su prometido, el cual la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Al fin, esa noche de verano, decidieron abrazarse y besarse como dos enamorados.

**Notas de Ele-chan! ^o^**

Este si es mi primer fanfic, a pesar de que hay otro que tengo escrito y he publicado antes. El problema es que estaba tan absorta escribiendo el otro, que me olvide de continuar escribiendo este! ^^U así que he decidido terminarlo (me ha quedado muy simple, verdad? ._.) para dejar mi conciencia tranquila! Verdad que ha quedado muy raro y horroroso!? (-autocrítica? ^^UU)

En este fic solamente destacan Anna y Yoh (por supuesto), y Tamao. La verdad es que Tamao me cae bien, pero no me gusta la pareja que hace con Yoh... no se, quizás soy algo maniaca, pero me parece una pareja algo tonta! ^^UU

Bueno, si queréis enviarme algún comentario o sugerencia, lo podéis hacer a Eleone_chan@hotmail.com o dejarme un review (en caso de leer este fic en Fanfiction.net).


End file.
